Take Me Home
by Blitzfreak
Summary: Lucifer has beaten Michael, Angels are warded against Earth. God sends Dean to Earth as a Demon. Dean only wants what's his, and that's his brother back fighting next to him. [two-shot] Demon!Dean & Lucifer!Sam Spoiler for season 5, slight spoilers for season 10. (not much though)Wincest. Please R&R no flames...
1. Chapter 1

**Made this for the heck of it. **

**Thought about what would happen if Demon!Dean and Lucifer!Sam had met. **

**Enjoy! **

**NO FLAMES **

**Disclaimer; Don****'****t own Supernatural**

**Spoiler alert; Season 5 and season 10 slightly **

His white jacket glittered as he walked along the rose bushes. Their fresh scent enticed his nose as Sam walked, a smile brightening his face as he stopped only a moment to touch one of the rosebuds. But that was when it died in his hand, causing a sink on both corners of his lips. When the devil turned around he scoffed at the sight.

There before him stood the angel of death himself, Dean Winchester. His grin seemed to kill off any form of happiness inside the place, his cold black eyes shifted back to their old green. "Sammy, how's it going?" He asked, walking across the small space between them to get a closer look.

Four years after the end of the world. Four years of pain on Earth. Croatoan virus was an epidemic that no one could stop. Lucifer had won his battle because Michael could not use his true vessel. Adam and the angel were both dead.

Now Lucifer walks on Earth, for eternity. But God seemed to have some fun making the former angel angry still. Michael's true vessel was granted life, but since Angels were now warded completely off of Earth, God had giving Dean the means to become something that Lucifer hated worse than humans. A demon. In hopes that the hunter inside would still shine and defeat his unruly son.

That very demon stood before him now, cocky grin splitting his face. "Dean." Sam stated, not fully giving Dean his attention, but returning his gaze to the flowers. All which were withering fast. A part of him wanted to throttle the demon for taking away the beauty of the Earth so unkindly, but he didn't dare acknowledge him. He wouldn't shut up then.

"Come on Sam, don't be like that." Dean was suddenly in his face, that cheshire grin breathing out his rancid odor. Sam didn't like it at all, but he was determined to not give the demon such an advantage over him. The demon chuckled as Sam's face contorted to a deep scowl. "Come on, little brother, I'm sure that you're not still sore about me ruining your suit the other day. It was just to for a good laugh. The guys laughed, they thought it was funny." Sam knew that Dean was referring to the other demons, the croats, some of the humans that were still alive only to serve him. They had laughed that day, and Sam showed them exactly what happens to those who dared laugh at the Devil.

Whipping his hair from his face Sam glanced away. He didn't want to talk to the filth before him, no matter the screams in the back of his head that were tearing at the shackles so that they could be free, so that they could see Dean. What he'd become. "My Legion is not your playground. Find someone else to torture." Then he backed away from Dean, beginning his trek back to his throne room.

Something resembling a groan came from Dean and before the Hell King knew it, Dena had his arms wrapped tight around him, hauling him through the air and up against a broad chest. Sam had hardly a time to speak before he felt those lips on his. Tongue begging for entrance, but he did not grant it. It was some time before Dean let room for air to pass between them. Sam, eyes unwavering, watched Dean as he looked at his baby brother. "Can't Sammy," the elder replied, touching his forehead to the other, "I don't care to mess with anyone but my nerdy brother."

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam let a pause come between them, not looking away, but not meeting the others gaze. His skin burned, and Sam wanted to spit in disgust at the feeling of the wrench holding him, thinking that he would get away with this act without any scars. But there was that tug again, that screaming voice that just begged for Sam... Lucifer to let him breach the surface.

For a moment control slipped, his hazel eyes softening as he took in what Dean had become. He still wore the leather jacket, the flannel shirt, the jeans, boots, it was as if Dean were there before him. But those eyes that Sam looked into seemed hollow, like they were missing a light and Sam was the only spark. A small smile graced his face, one that had only reserved itself for the flowers, and spoke to the Winchester still holding him tight. "Dean."

That hold only seemed to get tighter, the elder of the two seeming to gain part of his old spark back. "I've missed you Sammy." He whispered, bringing his mouth to his neck, breathing in his scent. "How long do you got?" Dean pulled away only slightly, Sam couldn't see his face. He could only guess that some tears were there at being able to hear his true voice once again.

Sam unconsciously shook his head, "Not long. Lucifer's gaining control fast." Sam put his hand on top of Dean's head. Running his fingers through his short hair. The elder looked away, if demons could cry Sam was certain that there would be a few in Dean's. There weren't, however, and Dean now looked at him with clear eyes that told Sam everything that he'd needed to know. Dean was still there on the surface, he was fighting for him, to get him back. Sam had confidence that Dean could do it.

Before Lucifer could truly take back his hold Dean grabbed something from his pocket, throwing it into Sam's hands. A soft smile graced his face before it hardened when Lucifer's natural habits surfaced, along with a pissed off attitude. "Dean Winchester." Lucifer stated, though before he could even take a step forward Dean was ten steps back.

His jacket blew in the wind only slightly, and that smirk was slightly forced. His green eyes were drawn back into the soulless black. "Sammael, Lucifer." Dean echoed back, taking another step back. "I've done what I've come to do, as God had commanded of me." This caught the angels attention, he stopped short of the step he was about to take.

"God had commanded you?" The question hung in the air, Dean hadn't answered. You would have thought, that a demon would scoff at the thought of following God's orders. That he would have chalked it off as idiotic and done his own thing. But even demons believe in God, and Dean was no different. Although there was something else about Dean as well.

He was chosen to be Michael vessel. A chosen Angel from birth who had allowed himself to become a demon willingly for all of Earth, all of the humans, and for his brother. An angel who became a demon for God's command, he was special.

"Look in your hand Lucifer," And he did. It was a pendant, a devils trap made from iron. On the edges were inscribed old enochian that Dean had been certain only Lucifer would be able to read. The devil himself seemed horrified, and tried as he might the pendant would not budge from his hand. It was stuck there and as the pendant was stuck, as was the devil. Surrounded by dying flowers, and in a pristine white suit.

Dean watched the devil a moment, black eyes rendered emotionless as they always were nowadays. Sam's hazel eyes met the black, and they changed only a moment. In Lucifers true form, Dean had been told, that his eyes were a shining color, but only humans could see blue. Dean had asked why that was, but God hadn't explained any further and sent him on his way. Dean had never asked about it again.

"You'll be trapped here forever, Lucfier, just like in the cage. No one will break you out, and I'll be there everyday until you finally let him go." With that said Dean turned and walked away. Roars of anger and steam bellowed from the trapped devil, but Dean didn't turn around. Tears shimmered in his eyes and for once in the years that went by on this dead Earth, Dean shed two tears. One for the Earth that had at one time been so beautiful. And the other for his brother who would suffer for many more years until Dean could finally take him home.

**I know there's no action. **

**I wasn't feeling it. **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**No flames though…**


End file.
